combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowball Fight
Snowball Fight is the "6th" Game Mode released in Combat Arms. It was first released in Korea in place of Spy Hunt and its popularity spread from there. The mode is now in Permanent duration as of July 2016, instead of its seasonal year introduction. Snowball Fight was a "Holiday Exclusive" mode, meaning it was only playable during the winter season of 2009 and from events ranging in 2015 & 2016. The mode was supposed to be re-released on the July 22nd, 2015 update but was officially announced by Nexon that they would push back the release date to August 5th, 2015. The mode was brought back along with a new map called Freezer and can also be played on Snow Valley and Cold Seed. The mode is still similar to what it was back in 2009, only a few changes have been made. Overview In this mode, you play a seemingly basic Elimination-style match. The difference? The only weapons in your arsenal are snow-themed weaponry and a unique shovel to carve up your "art". Furthermore, Snowball Fight can only be played on snow-filled maps like Snow Valley, Cold Seed, and Freezer; and since there are only three maps available, your choice of scenery is limited. As of July 2016, the mode can only be played on Freezer. Weapons This game mode features a few unique weapons that can only be used in this game mode. NOTE: Nexon listed the weapons on its website. )]] *Snowball Rifle (a semi-automatic weapon that fired blue balls with infinite ammo. They lowered the HP of enemies until the enemies were frozen. Primary fire fired snowballs a short distance, while secondary fire fired the snowball a longer distance.) (Primary Slot) *Ice Ball Rifle (a weapon that fired an Explosive snowball that looked like an M23F Incendiary, only it was blue and froze people instead of burning them. They reduced HP dramatically until the enemy was frozen. You had a total 3 Ice Balls per spawn) (Secondary Slot) *Snow Shovel (the regular Melee weapon in this mode is an ice-covered G.I. Shovel used for Ice Crush moves) (Melee Weapon) *Snowman Bomb (Mode Exclusive) (a snowball man head-shaped grenade that explodes and freezes nearby enemies when thrown). *to the right* Gameplay This game relies heavily on teamwork, since you have to work to defrost friendlies or else less players would be able to help their team achieve victory. Like Elimination, both teams have to fight against each other. Weapons mentioned above (aside from the shovel) could only reduce the players' HP into 1. When this happened, the player would be literally frozen call out "Help Me!". To complete the effect, there was a comic "Help!" text bubble above them and they were also colored a bright blue (to show that they were encased in ice). Once frozen, players were left in the position they were last in (such as Sprinting or taking out another weapon), no matter what it may have been. The only way a player could die was by committing suicide or getting "Ice Crushed" (see below). The player could still communicate with others and even look around his/her environment in 3rd person view while frozen. To get "defrosted," an ally had to get to the frozen person and hit the player with their snow shovel. The player could also wait for a few seconds and hope not to be killed and automatically be defrosted. If you were defrosted due to merely sitting there, you would have 25 HP left. If you were saved by a team mate, you would have 50 HP left. Players complained about how enemies that froze them would simply camp at a location and continuously fire snowballs, causing the player to automatically be frozen again after they get defrosted, perpetually trapping them. However, if a player got too close to their own snowball (regardless of which type), they could actually freeze themselves. Ice Crush!! When the enemy (or an unlucky friend and the player) was frozen, one had to kill the person with his/her shovel, breaking the victim into pieces. Doing so would get the crusher the Ice Crush achievement, similar to a Double Kill or Multi Kill. Note: Ice Crush is the only accolade one can earn in Snowball fight. There are no multi kills, double kills, etc. So if you Ice Crushed two people in a row, you would get no Double Kill. Strategies *Camp somewhere in order to sneak attack for an Ice Crush. *Rushing an opponent with your shovel could get humorous results, such as the enemy freezing themselves by accident from shooting at you at such a close range. Power leveling The biggest issue with the original Snowball Fight was that players Power Leveled by having two players on the same team take turns freezing themselves and having the other player unfreeze them. This would give both of them more mission points which, in turn, gave them more EXP and Gear Points. This problem was fixed and most of the power levelers were reset or banned. Trivia *In the Korean CA, the Cold Seed map had, humorously, a Christmas tree with ornaments and Christmas music playing in the background in Bravo's spawn point. *Players can be frozen in midair, making it nearly impossible to hit them depending on their location. *Most inexperienced players would just keep you frozen as they didn't know it was possible to unfreeze allies. As such, players were advised not to expect much help from their team in Snowball Fights. *As of August 5th, 2015, the game mode was made available again, along with the introduction of the Snowman Bomb and the map Freezer *The mode was supposed to last from July 14th, 2016 until July 26th, 2016 until the winter season, But the Combat Arms team stated that the mode was too popular and will now remain in the game permanently. Category:Game Modes Category:Featured Articles Category:Holiday events Category:2009 Category:PvP